


I Just Want to Sleep

by CrystalDragonette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Nightmares, Tired Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: Lance, exhausted from not sleeping, does Shiro's, Pidge's, and Hunk's chores before his own. Allura scolds him as his are the only ones not done, only for him to break down.





	I Just Want to Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a vent fic as I couldn't sleep all that. There are so many mistakes. I'm sorry.

He didn’t really think of it when he had agreed to take on both his and Shiro’s chores for that day.

“I really appreciate it, Lance. I don’t know what’s going on with my arm.” Shiro had glanced at his arm, which had been hanging limply by his side.

“It’s no problem!” Lance had said, except it was a problem. He hadn’t able to get a good night’s rest in over a month; nightmares of Earth and his family plagued him constantly. He had taken to walking around the ship, having memorized Shizo’s patrol schedule fairly quickly to avoid him, Lance’s nightmares shouldn’t be on his shoulders too.

Lance had started on Shiro’s chores first, partially through when Pidge had come in, asking Lance to finish hers so she could look at Shiro’s arm. What right did he have to refuse her request? She had been half way done anyway. He would try to nap once he was done. Except Hunk had asked him to help with his chores due to a culinary idea that had suddenly popped up. The excitement on his best friend’s face was enough to make him agree. He would be done soon, he could take his nap soon. It hadn’t worked out like that.

All he did was take a short rest before going to finish his own chores but Allura had found him sitting against the wall, everyone’s chores but his done. She had started in on him as he stood up; he felt his eyes burn. It hadn’t been fair. He was doing most of the work, knowing Keith had already finished his and was in the training room. He just wanted sleep. Why couldn’t he sleep?

“Lance! Are you listening to me?!”

He looked up at her, fists clenched, and lips trembling. “I-I’m sorry.” His voice had cracked so harshly that even the princess faltered. “I tried.” He let a sob. “I tried to finish all the chores, but everyone kept asking me to do theirs.” Tears flowed fast, everything catching up. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry!” Lance slid to his knees, hands rubbing his face, messily. “I’m so tired though….”

“Lance?” Allura’s voice hesitant as she stepped forward. “Why are you tired?”

He sniffed and looked up at her weakly, the exhaustion showing through. “I can’t sleep… I tried… but I can’t.. I can’t sleep! I just want to sleep! I want the nightmares to stop!” He was fully sobbing now, his entire body shaking from the force. “I just want to sleep again..”

Allura knelt down in front of him, gently taking his hands into hers. “Lance… Lance, look at me. There, that’s it. It’s okay. It’ll be okay. I’ll help you.” She pulled the Blue Paladin into her arms, Lance clinging to her tightly as he cried. She ran her fingers through his hair with quiet reassurances that everything was going to be okay. Moving them, Allura was now sitting against the same wall she had found Lance against. He was laying on his stomach, arms wrapped around her waist, head on her lap.

“You remind me of my sister…..” Lance muttered into her thigh. “She’s so amazing… really strong, too. She’d hold me all the times I had nightmares….”

Allura hummed softly, “Did you flirt with your sister too?”

“Of course! I flirted with all my brothers and sisters…. It was a family thing..”

Her hand stopped for a moment before continuing to pet him. Her own eyes wet with unshed tears. “I’m honored you think of me as family…. Lance?”

Lance breathed softly against her lap, eyes closed, grip slacking just a bit. Allura gave a small smile before shifting and picking Lance up carefully. Instead of going to his room, she headed to her room, determined that nothing would wake him now. She knew she was hard on them but none of them deserved this. Though, she will be upping the training levels tomorrow for them as she makes Lance rest for the day.


End file.
